Bloody Art
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: GORE - SasoDei - Oh, todo ya estaba asquerosa y fríamente calculado. Sin embargo, veía esos ojos celestes, y su plan se venía directamente a la basura. Estúpidos ojos. Y si… ¡No Sasori! ¡Que no he dicho nada, joder!


Hola, amantes del gore en FF 3

Este es un regalo para una amiga a quien quiero mucho: Tsuki-Dei ^^ su cumpleñoas ya pasó, pero por circunstancias externas a mí (exámenes, colegio, etc.) no pude terminarlo antes x__x Espero les guste

Tkm Selenísima x3

* * *

.

.

**Bloody Art**

.

.

— Dei, ¿qué opinas del arte?

Esa era una pregunta cuya repuesta ya conocía; sin embargo, adoraba escuchar la aterciopelada voz de su pareja describiendo su punto de vista del arte.

Ver como sus labios se movían acompasados con cada sonido. Ver como sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, y, a veces, quedaban ensimismados en los suyos. Ver como a veces sus manos se movían mientras el monólogo continuaba, haciendo gestos o a veces entrelazando sus dedos y jugando con ellos.

Le encantaba.

— Creo que ya sabes, hn. No soy una grabadora. – y de nuevo venía esa habilidad para estropear un buen momento romántico, de esos pocos que habían. – El arte es efímero, Sasori. – prosiguió, como si nunca se hubiera negado a responder esa pregunta. – Las cosas que duran poco son las más bellas ya que, si no fueran así de hermosas, durarían para siempre. Uno tiene la suerte de verlas tan sólo un instante. ¿Me explico?

— Obviando el hecho de que acabas de decir que mi estilo de arte no es tan bello como el tuyo… creo que dejas comprender tu visión. No la comparto, como ya sabrás.

— Qué noticia. – suspiró irónico, recostándose en la pared.

Echó un vistazo al sótano sucio y polvoriento. Viejos marcos de fotos, algunos rotos, algunos aún enteros. Cajas, cajas y más cajas. Muchas veces había propuesto a Sasori venderle toda esa basura a uno de esos muchachos de empresas recicladotas, o a un recolector de basura, sin embargo, el pelirrojo siempre se había negado por alguna razón desconocida.

— ¿Y esta vez por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó, ahora jugando con las puntas de su cabello dorado.

— Nada importante. Simplemente, hace días una idea cruzó mi mente sobre ti. – el nombrado volteó a la izquierda para ver los ojos de su acompañante. – Tu arte, para ser más exacto. Por eso la pregunta. ¿Qué dirías si tu arte pudiese ser eterno?

— Eso es algo imposible, hn. Lo efímero no puede ser eterno. Para comenzar, son antónimos, creí que ya lo sabías.

— Creo que me he expresado mal. No me refiero exactamente a "tu arte", más bien me refiero a… – suspiró. – a ti.

— ¿Una forma de hacerme eterno? – preguntó Deidara. Sasori sólo lo miró, como dándole a entender que esa pregunta era correcta. El rubio se mordió el labio y soltó una carcajada. Los ecos de su risa resonaban por todo el sótano. Su acompañante frunció el ceño.

— ¡Hablo en serio, Deidara! ¿No puedes mantener una conversación seria un par de minutos?

— Lo… lo siento. – se disculpó él. Aún riéndose. – Es que… sonó tan… ilógico y descabellado. Pero ya. – dijo, serenándose. – Ya estoy bien. ¿Y cuál sería tu manera de volverme eterno, danna?

— Olvídalo. – respondió secamente. Se apoyó en el suelo y comenzó a subir las escaleras del sótano.

— Oh vamos, no te pongas así por algo tan tonto. – Sasori le hizo caso omiso y siguió subiendo las escaleras, hasta cruzar la puerta y desaparecer. Deidara bufó y se volvió a recostar en la pared.

**···**

Me dejé caer en el sillón de la sala. Esa idea aún recorría mi cabeza. No, no podía realizarla. Al menos, no con él. No lo harás, Sasori – me dijo una voz interna- No lo harás.

Pero quería hacerlo.

Un cuarto oscuro. Ya lo tenía. El más oscuro que había conocido en toda mi vida, por tanto, perfecto para esto. Espera, ¿acaso lo estás considerando? No, para nada. Sólo recuerdo el cuarto oscuro. Imaginándome todas las cosas que podrían pasar. Deja de pensar en eso, no lo vas a hacer. ¡Lo sé! No lo voy a hacer, pero… si lo hiciera… sus brazos me estorbarían. Mucho. Quizá podía deshacerme de… ¡No, Sasori! ¡Que no he dicho nada, joder!

Su rostro… Ese rostro angelical. Si tan sólo se pudiera preservar… si tan sólo no aparecieran arrugas en él. Había una manera… la había. No lo harás, Sasori. Él te ama. Y yo lo amo a él. Por eso lo haría. No lo vas a hacer. No lo haré. Pero si lo hiciera… ¡No!

Oh, todo ya estaba asquerosa y fríamente calculado. Sin embargo, veía esos ojos celestes, y su plan se venía directamente a la basura. Estúpidos ojos. Y si…

¡No Sasori!

¡Que no he dicho nada, joder!

**···**

"D"

La letra "d" se le quedaba trabada en la lengua.

- D-… d… - no podía decir más. No. Había dicho que no lo haría. - ¡D-Dei…! - ¡Bien! Un logro. La primera sílaba. Sigue así, dulzura.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza e impotencia. Así era mejor. Así él no hablaría, así el rubio no vendría, así todo quedaría en calma… así no cumpliría su sueño, pero qué mierda…

— ¿Me llamabas, Danna? – Deidara apareció en la sala, caminando despreocupadamente.

Oh mierda, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sasori se puso de pie, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hasta la puerta del sótano, donde lo obligó a bajar rápidamente, ignorando los quejidos de su amante.

Y para que quede claro, era toda su culpa.

Culpa por ser hermoso, culpa por tener ojos cielo, culpa por ser perfección…

Por haber venido a la sala en el peor momento…

**···**

- ¡Sasori! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa?! – le reclamó, intentando librarse del agarre de su muñeca. - ¡Joder, suéltame!

"Para que un cuerpo tenga más hermosura, debe experimentar fuertes sensaciones."

Bien, lo que iba a hacer lo iba a hacer gritar, eso ya era algo. Pero primero debía hacer algo más. Bajó al sótano, ignorando por completo los quejidos del rubio.

- Sasori, suéltame. – le dijo, molesto. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por q-…? – su pregunta fue cortada por un beso del pelirrojo estampándolo contra la pared. - ¡Ugh…! – murmuró dentro del beso. A medida que Sasori continuaba, Deidara poco a poco se olvidaba de su furia y se dejaba llevar por las caricias llenas de pasión del pelirrojo.

Con su mano izquierdo, jaló el cabello del rubio hace atrás, dejándole el cuello expuesto, con su boca fue mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, haciéndole poner diversas expresiones de placer a Deidara. Con su mano derecha, lentamente sacó de su bolsillo una daga de plata. Fina, limpia, reluciente.

— Te amo, Deidara… - le susurró al oído. Pasó la daga fuerte y lentamente por el cuello del rubio, la sangre salía disparada a borbotones, y se oían suaves gemidos de dolor del rubio.

Esto recién había comenzado.

**···**

Pasaron semanas y nadie sabía dónde estaban. Comenzaron a buscarlos y no los encontraron. Finalmente buscaron en el lugar más obvio, y por ende, menos posible: su casa.

Entraron a la casa y un putrefacto olor llegó a sus narices. Olía a muerto. Y eso les asustó. Buscaron en toda la casa, y no encontraron nada. A alguien se le ocurrió mirar en el sótano. Bajaron con linternas, ya que estaba todo oscuro. Enfocaron a las paredes… y la mayoría de linternas cayeron al suelo. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de un líquido rojizo oscuro. Las formas… manos. Manos llenas de sangre. Manos queriendo escapar. Manos que se aferraron a la pared, para salvarse, machándolas de ese líquido carmín…

Se acercaron un poco más. Había una gran colección de cuadros. Avejentados. Despintados y… manchados del mismo color rojo. Dorado y rojo. Oro y sangre. Las manos ¡Al fin encontraron las manos! Estaban clavadas por el medio, no un clavo oxidado en la fría pared. Las dos. Y encima de ellas, el pálido y algo sucio vidrio del marco. Y alrededor, el marco en sí. Dorado y rojo. Oro y sangre.

En el centro del sótano, encontraron la cabeza de un maniquí, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por piel, encajando perfectamente. Como una máscara. Los ojos… no estaban los ojos. Todo el rostro estaba cortado perfectamente alrededor. Y la piel… no habían visto piel más hermosa. ¡Y la sangre! ¡Oh, la sangre que la manchaba! Era una perfecta obra de arte.

Siguieron buscando y en una gran pecera reposaba un líquido levemente rojizo y cristalino. Y dentro de él, flotando, dos esferas. Se acercaron más con las linternas y se dieron cuenta de que no eran _cualquier_ esfera. Eran ojos. Unos ojos azules, que brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia. Se movían en el agua tintada en sangre. Se movían… parecía que los miraba. Y los miraba… y se movía…

Retrocedieron espantados, asqueados, a punto de desmayarse por la cruel, sangrienta y sumamente horrorífica visión que acababan de tener.

Era tenebroso. Sádico. Impactante… y sin embargo…

Lo más bello que habían visto jamás.

**--**

**--**

**--**

Y al fondo, en un rincón sin luz, se encontraba el artista. Con finas líneas en su muñeca. Y sangre seca alrededor.

Con sus ojos inertes mirando al vacío.

Y una sonrisa curvada en sus labios.

* * *

Espero te haya gustado, Selene :D

Saludos! (:

**Cada vez que no dejas un review, una termita acosa a Sasori D:**

**Reviews, porfaa x3**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
